Ninja Assassin
by Black Jace
Summary: In an alternate dimension that is exactly like the actual one but is controlled by me a half- blood joins the Castle crew. When a new cop joins the homicide team at NYPD Castle and Beckett grow suspicious. How will the crew react when they find out that Nico isn't who they thought he was. Nico is 16. yes i know that technically this story will never happen but let a girl dream!
1. AMAZING DISCLAIMER!

**I own nothing.**

**(All Belongs To Rick Riordan And The People With No Names Who Wrights Castle)**


	2. 16 YEAR OLD NINJA!

**Hey sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue. It will get better! Disclaimer was the chapter that read ****_AMAZING DISSCLAIMER! _****So I did actually say that I don't own any of this. Enjoy… **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beckett's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Putt ssssiiiii_

"And here you go my lovely lady." I rolled her eyes as Rick Castle handed me the coffee he had just made.

"A perfectly manufactured soy latte." Castle boasted as he sat down next to me. I looked up as the door to the lounge opened.

"What no coffee for us, bro?" Esposito joked as he and detective Ryan walked in. it was castles turn to roll his eyes.

"Nope, now what's the case to day? Mass cereal killer on the loose? Dead guy with no hand? Oh, oh I know this one! Ninja assassin!" he jumped up from the table and stood face to face with Ryan.

"I have two thing to say to that. One, ninjas _are_ assassins and two wrong." Ryan waved his hands to exaggerate his point. Castles face drooped.

"Then why was I called here at this unholy hour?" Castles voice rang with disappointment.

"You weren't called here. You just have nothing better to do now that Alexis is away at collage." I said with sass. He glared at me from where he stood.

"so, what is the reason every one is buzzing like a pack of honey bee's?" Castle grumbled as he sulked away from Ryan.

"New kid. I hear that he's pretty young too." I answered. With in seconds I could hear the elevator doors _ping!_ Open. Out came captain gates and another person completely dressed in black.

He was wearing a black jean with a chain looping down his leg, a black tee shirt with a dancing scull on it and over that was a black leather bomber. From the look of the leather and the intake of breath from Castle I guessed it was expensive, maybe Italian.

What really shocked me was the face. It was the face of a young 16-year-old boy. His skin was a pale and long dark lash covered void like black eyes.

Captain Gates was speaking to him over her shoulder. She handed him his badge and the same small black pistol the other cops had. In return he handed her an envelope. She took the envelope and pointed over to where Castle, Ryan, Esposito and I were standing. We all stiffened as he started to walk over. As he walked it seemed like the all the shadows in the room clung to him. Slowly the room went back to its normal noise level.

"Castle, no annoying or rude comment when he get's here, okay? He's new. Give him a break." I said quickly as the door to the lounge opened. There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you a little young to be a ninja assassin?"


	3. Bubblegum singer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the tall man with mild amusement. First day on the job, might as well have some fun with it.

I stuffed the badge into the back pocket of my jeans along with my wallet. Then I put the gun in its holster and strapped the holster around my waist like the other cops did.

"That's not what they told me when I finished contemplating my Jedi powers." I replied smoothly. A look of surprise registered on all the cops' faces. Captain Gates walked into the room, looking shaken.

"Well Mr. Di Angelo, it would seem like all your paper work is in order. Its time to introduce you to the squad." She stated with her normal cold look. I looked at the others in the room. I guessed the one I had been talking to wasn't a real cop. He wasn't armed though he seemed like he was here a lot. They all were looking at me until Gates cleared her throat.

I followed her out the door and into the main office room. It was odd, seeing all these adults looking at me. Not that people don't look at me, but these people were looking at me in awe not like they were wondering whom I was going to kill next.

_Ironic. _I thought to my self as Gates lead me to the front of the room. _The son of death, helping to solve murder cases._

I rolled my eyes as someone it the room yelled out "who's the kid?" Gates glared at where the voice came from and looked at me. I sighed. I guess I had to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo. I graduated from NYU when I was 14. I have degrees in forensic science and criminology, and I'm the youngest person in the U.S. to ever complete police training." I said with an awkward wave of my hand. I could hear the crickets singing in the background as the entire NYPD force stared at me.

"How old are you?" it wasn't really a question, more like a demand. I could feel the accusing glares directed to me.

"Like I said, I graduated when I was 14. That was two years ago." I could hear the collective gasps coming from the sea of people in uniforms.

"Before any of you say any thing, he is highly qualified and has a better reputation that detective Beckett. He is decorated and has already been in two wars." Captain gates went on. I winced at the thought of my past.

The second titan war and the second (**it was second right?) **giant war had made me want to lock myself up in the underworld for the rest of my life. You know until my dad said that he thought I was less social than he was. So I picked up my game and went to university! Seeing as though I'm older than all the people that are enrolled.

I flicked my bangs back. I needed a haircut; I was starting to see what Persephone was talking about me getting the _Bieber_ look. I shivered.

I was forced back into reality by a voice from the back of the room. "How is that possible? You have to be at least eighteen to be in any wars!" I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from. A short, lanky man was pushing his way up to the front of the group. Looking me up and down, his scowl deepened.

"You look more like a bubblegum crap singer to me." He snorted. Gates face went a strange shade of red.

"Lerixton!" she hissed. I raised my hand dismissively. If this guy wanted to call me stupid names from music that I had no love for than let him be.

"It's fine, I completely agree." Lerixton's face contorted in surprise. "Why would any good parent want to force their only remaining child into war is beyond me, but needless to say, that's what happened." It wasn't entirely true but they would all freak out if they knew what really happened.

"Anyway," Castle broke the uneasy silence. "How's about we go get lunch at that pub down the street? On me." There were mumbled agreements.

"Anyway," Castle broke the uneasy silence. "How's about we go get dinner at that pub down the street? On me." There were mumbled agreements.

I turned away, knowing that the invitation wasn't extended to me. Fine, perfectly fine. I walked toward the elevator and sat in one of the many chairs that lined the walls. Using the shadows to create a portal I reached out and grabbed my Ipad. I was just about to start a game of _Plants V.S. Zombies_ when Esposito sat down next to me.

"Hey, kid. You coming or what?" I rolled my eyes. If he knew my actual age he would be calling me sir.

"Look, I was wondering, when you said 'only remaining child' what did you mean?" he sounded genuinely curious. I looked at him for a few moments.

"My sister died when I was eleven." I said with no emotion. He looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sor-" he faded off with the look I gave him.

"Don't. Don't be ordinary like that. You can say sorry and get on with your day without meaning it, or you can stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy and except me. Either way you'll just be another face in a long line of people bound to forget." I said with acid. I winced a little when he flinched and stood up.

Esposito gave me a curious look and stood with me. He looked at me for a second before holding out a fist. I bumped it and turned away.

"You know that offers still open." He called after me. I tuned to face him slowly.

"I can't. I'm under aged."

He grinned widely.

"You pull that badge of yours and you can get in anywhere." He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me in the direction of the rest of the group.

"and kid, you ever need to get away form that dad of yours and hang with a no sympathetic dude for a night, give me a call."

**wow. that was both short and bad. well anywho. sorry for not updating. my laptops a jerk and i was away for most of the summer.**

**going to keep this short, later!**

**~BJ**


End file.
